


Ouch

by KittieHill



Series: Boosh Kink [5]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Howard doing Vince's hair, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story i recently discovered hidden away in my folders. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch

‘OUCH!...Howard you plum watch what you’re doing!’ Vince shouted petulantly at the top of Howard's head,

‘Well, you insist on wearing ridiculous heels; I have no sympathy for you, no sir!’ Howard replied with a smirk watching Vince’s eyes narrow with a flash of anger,

‘It wasn’t my fault! Leroy was being a bellend and I tried to get past him and tripped, landed on my thumb! Thank god nobody from Camden was lurking around, I’d have to leave the area in embarrassment, I’d be cast out like a fashionable leper,’ Vince babbled at Howard wrapped his thumb in a tight bandage.

‘It’s not broken, think it’s just a sprain’ Howard reassured his companion,

‘Cheers ‘Oward. D’ya reckon I could bling up my bandage?! Glue some diamanté stones on it and maybe dye the fabric?’ Vince said cheerfully as he looked over at the bulky material causing Howard to shake his head and walk to the cupboard to replace the first aid kit,

‘I’m going to bed’ Howard said kissing Vince on the forehead ‘Night Vince.’

‘Night ‘Oward’ Vince said, curling up onto the sofa to watch a documentary on Mick Jagger,

* * *

Howard could have sworn he heard crying; a strange mewling noise like a lost kitten or an angry weasel; he opened his tiny eyes and looked around at the empty bedroom, Vince wasn’t in his bed and he wasn’t rummaging in his wardrobe like he normally would be on a Saturday morning. Howard sighed mournfully and stood; stretching his arms above his head, hearing the strangely satisfying cracking noises of his bones realigning. He kicked his feet into his slippers and tied his dressing gown around his waist before walking out of the bedroom into a scene of disaster,

The kitchen was covered in egg shells, teabags and jazz knows what else; Vince stood staring angrily at his thumb, softly crying as he attempted to stir his tea with his clumsy left hand causing the cup to tip over and hot milky tea to flood over the counter and floor,

‘Fucking fucking fuck’ Vince swore angrily

‘Whoa now, what’s happening here?’ Howard asked, rushing over to his friend

‘My thumb is stopping me from doing ANYTHING!’ Vince said with a huff of air

‘Sit yourself down, I’ll make toast’ Howard said shooing Vince from the disaster zone

 

* * *

 

Howard had cleaned the kitchen quickly and efficiently, ensuring the rubbish was placed in the correct refuse area and that the counters had been cleaned with the correct bleach and rag combination. Vince had sat chewing on his nails watching a brainless cartoon in silence until Howard had brought over tea and toast… the solution to all of the world’s problems.

Vince thanked his friend and nibbled on the toasted bread, Howard refused to put honey and Nutella on his bread (apparently it wasn’t healthy) so he made do with butter today without putting up a fight, drinking the hot tea down and feeling it warm his throat and belly

‘What are your plans for today?’ Howard asked sincerely

‘I was supposed to go out shopping; I’m not going out looking like this though’

‘You look fine’ Howard said confused slightly, Vince looked exactly like he normally did

Vince’s eyes flashed with hurt ‘I look fine? I look like Stig of the Dump!’ he grimaced

Howard shook his head as he listened to Vince talk about how his hair wasn’t even 10% as good as normal, apparently, there would be complaints if his hair wasn’t up to his usual standard and he could be forced to step down as the Prince of Camden. Howard had smiled and offered to help,

‘You want to help me with my hair?’ Vince asked incredulously,

Howard blushed slightly at the idea of finally getting to bury his fingers deep into Vince’s mane. He nodded at Vince who stared open mouthed at his friend,

‘Ok… You can help, but not a word to anyone!’ Vince threatened, attempting to look as menacing as possible which made Howard smile and nod.

 

* * *

Vince had showered quickly and changed into apartment pants and an old T-shirt as he sat in front of his full length mirror, Howard sat on the stool behind him, his musician’s fingers slowly and gently untangling Vince’s hair, combing through it occasionally before going back to manually caressing the knots. Vince felt his skin come alive with tingles as the sensitive skin of his head and neck was tickled, his cock twitched slightly in his pants at the thought that this was Howard… His Howard, finally playing with his hair and touching him in ways that Vince had only dreamed of ( _or masturbated to_ ).

His eyes closed in bliss as Howard silently worked through his hair; when he opened his eyes, he saw Howard staring at him through the mirror, neither man spoke, instead just stared at one another through the glass. Howard’s hands felt like they no longer belonged to him as they began moving along the back of Vince’s neck seductively, his fingers spread out to touch the sensitive pressure points he had read about. Vince moaned gently, his own fingers reaching up to touch Howard's.

The two men continued watching one another through the mirror as their hands met, Vince took control and moved Howards hands over his skin, down the sensitive skin of his throat, feeling the slight stubble which had grown overnight beneath his fingers made Howard shudder in pleasure, Vince brought Howards fingers to his lips, placing gentle kisses on the pads of his fingers before sucking one inside his mouth, watching in delight as Howards eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. Vince sucked on the digit whilst never breaking eye contact with his friend, the two men were breathing heavily now, gasping in the silent bedroom.

‘Howard… please’ Vince whispered turning his body to face Howard

Howard took the initiative and kissed Vince deeply, his moustache tickling Vince’s upper lip as their lips met in a passionate embrace, Howard placed his hand on the back of Vince’s head, holding him in place as he held their lips together, his inexperience showing but neither man caring. Vince groaned deeply before opening his lips slightly, his wet tongue slipping out to lick at the older man’s bottom lip, Howard opened his mouth to follow Vince’s lead, the two men’s tongues dancing with one another until both men were panting in arousal, their cocks erect and visible through their thin pyjamas

Vince continued the kiss but moved his hands to Howard’s waist, untying the belt from his dressing gown and pushing the heavy fabric from his shoulders until Howard sat in his paisley pyjamas, Vince began unbuttoning Howards shirt, each button revealing more of Howards perfectly silky skin. Eventually the shirt joined the dressing gown on the floor before Vince pulled away from Howards lips, their eyes meeting once more

‘Can I?’ Vince asked bashfully; Howard blushed and nodded

Vince gave his trademark toothy grin before reaching inside Howards flies and pulling out his hard cock, the thick shaft peeking through the pyjama material looked ridiculous but Vince couldn’t have cared less, he had waited far too long for this.

He licked a strip from base to tip causing Howard to grip the bottom of his stool, a gasp escaping his lips as he sensations rushed over him. Vince continued looking up, reading Howards face as he continued to lick around the shaft, tasting the tangy bitter precum which was flowing from Howards tip, collecting in his tight foreskin much to Vince’s delight. Howard looked like he was fighting an internal battle as his eyes closed tightly and his knuckles turned white from gripping the stool

Vince took his hands and held onto Howards, smiling reassuringly at his friend as he placed chaste kisses over his palms and down his wrists, eventually placing them onto his head as he moved his mouth down to cover Howards tip

‘Oh good lord… Vince’ Howard gasped as the heat of Vince’s mouth engulfed his flesh

Vince bobbed his head in a steady rhythm, occasionally sucking deeply before gagging and moving back to the tip, he hadn’t expected Howard to be so large and couldn’t fit more than the first few inches inside his mouth. Not that Howard would know any different Vince thought,

His hand worked in tandem with his mouth, each stroke producing more of the copious precum which covered Vince’s tongue, Howard was gasping and panting above Vince which spurred him on more; he realised that Howard would never last long, not on his first time, but Vince wanted it to be enjoyable. He twirled his tongue in circles around the head until he touched the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath the tip, he focussed on that part as his hand sped up, faster and harder movements causing louder moans from Howard. Vince was pleasantly surprised how vocal Howard was,

Howards hands tightened in Vince’s hair as his hips thrust softly to meet Vince, sweat trickled down his spine and over his forehead as his orgasm built, his toes curled and he began mumbling to Vince a warning that he was close, he couldn’t stop,

‘Oh god Vince, I’m going to--- oh’ Howard stammered as his orgasm washed over him, wave after wave of cum filled Vince’s mouth causing the younger man to splutter and choke, pulling his mouth away from the firing cock but he didn’t stop stroking, ensuring that he made the orgasm last as long as possible for his friend

‘My god’ Howard whispered ‘Vince that was… god’

Vince blushed, using Howards shirt to mop up the cum which dripped down his chin and over his t-shirt. He looked up at his friend with big blue eyes before giving the older man a kiss on the cheek,

Howard grabbed Vince’s pointy chin and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Vince’s tongue didn’t sicken him as much as he expected. Maybe he was a massive gay after all.


End file.
